


Drabble Nights

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Hogan's Heroes, Overwatch (Video Game), PAYDAY (Video Games), RWBY, Team Fortress 2, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Collection of drabbles made on the fanfic discord.





	1. Friction

"I can't see anything."

 

Tyson muttered something, turning on a flashlight on his gun. "Thought you'd be able to see better in the dark."

 

"What, because I'm a Faunus?"

 

"No, because you're - you know what, nevermind."

 

Blake scanned the vast emptiness of the alien ship, struggling to see with the lights off. Tyson's tiny flashlight wasn't helping to illuminate anything.

 

"I thought we were supposed to have backup," she said.

 

He sighed, kicking over a long-dead alien. "They're not coming."

 

_"What?"_

 

"Did I stutter? _They're not coming._ We should move. They'll find us here, c'mon."

 

Blake hated all of this.


	2. Friends on the Other Side

Looking out over the base XCOM had built in Mistral, Blake wasn't sure whether their arrival was fortuitous, or another problem. So many strange people had arrived, bringing with them bizarre weapons and a new enemy in the form of the aliens. It was good and bad, really. On one hand, maybe the aliens would fight the Grimm, divert Salem.

 

But on the other, these new arrivals who claimed to help seemed to be more concerned about their own survival. Blake didn't blame them - she'd have the same reaction, probably.

 

Would Remnant's broken moon have an answer for her? Doubtful.


	3. She's Not There

"Where's Raven going?"

 

Qrow looked up, watching his sister run off with her gas mask and shotgun in hand, hitching a ride on an M113 on its way out.

 

"Dunno," he said, shrugging as he lit a cigarette. Someone had swiped his box of Lucky Strikes. He'd have to find out who.

 

Tai stepped in front of him, taking off his patrol cap. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

"Sure, I guess," Qrow replied, more focused on trying to light his cigarette. "Don't really care, though. Can always radio her."

 

"What if she doesn't answer?"

 

"Her problem, then. Want a smoke?"


	4. Manslaughter

Blake had seen this place in her dreams before. The last time her mind had visited this place, she had found combat. She had found Tyson and Moira locked in a fight to the death.

 

This time, she just found emptiness. The cold air mixed with odd purple trees. Nothing made sense. It was as alien as those she fought daily.

 

Somewhere, she could hear singing. Drawn to it like a siren, she found Tyson, kneeling before someone unfamiliar.

 

 _"Rest hard, strong brother,"_ he sang low, mournfully. _"Sleep now, proud brother. Dawn brings love lasting. Cry no more, brother. Sleep."_


	5. Joker and the Thief

Sydney looked up to the sky, waiting for Jiro to be done in the Murkywater warehouse. Stealth wasn't her bit - no, she was way more interested in blowing things up, making a ruckus. But, it didn't matter much in the end. Anything to get out of their safehouse for a little while. She hadn't seen much of the night sky when she lived in Australia, too focused on the next big job or scoring a bit of side cash. The stars looked brand new, like it had been the first time she had ever seen them.

 

Could stars have secrets?


	6. Time of the Season

Vietnam looked a lot different at night, Raven thought. It had been about a week since Kham Duc, where her only friend Summer Rose had perished fighting the people they were supposed to protect. Raven couldn't help but remember the night she and Summer had spent in Louisiana, hanging out at her parent's house and looking at stars under the bayou's cool air. Summer had pointed out one of her favorite constellations, claiming she was born under it.

 

Raven tried to find the stars her friend talked about, but just saw a bunch of meaningless pinpricks of light, far away.


	7. Escape from Mistral Valley

Night watch was always boring. Blake hated having to watch the night horizon for anything unusual, alone with only her own mind and whatever tricks her eyes played on her. Tyson was nearby, doing his rounds as he checked on the base's security. Did he know the secrets she kept? Doubtful.

 

For some reason, he stopped just outside her post. He looked to the sky, as if Remnant's broken moon would say something to him. "I bounce these feelings off the moon," he said, almost song-like. "The echoes don't come back."

 

"What's that mean?" Blake asked.

 

"You'll find out someday."


	8. Thousand Mile Night

Why did anyone look at the sky? Suka couldn't help but wonder what point it had. She had spent years locked in a vault, where the only thing she ever saw were Russian uniforms and propaganda posters. Suka vaguely remembered being fascinated by the sky when she spent her first night outside the vault, but the draw of Vegas's lights was even greater. The stars weren't even that nice. Just random blips of nothing, far away places nobody would ever go to.

 

So who the hell would care about them? The stars used to be pretty - they were annoying now.


	9. Action Needs an Audience

Blake could hear the sound of gunfire all around her. Weapons, both Dust, alien and new alike mixed together to form a hellish cacophony of clatter that only reminded her how lethal all of this was. There were no less than a dozen aliens in front of her, and who knew how many on the flanks. She had to work fast. This was the sort of thing she had trained for before. Behind her, she heard somebody firing a grenade launcher, the explosions resembling fireworks in the night as they fought to defend their homes.

 

There was no going back.


	10. Flanders

"It's letting up! Get ready!"

Behind Reinhardt, the sound of a hundred bolts slammed into their receivers. The tension-filled breath of his company floated like ghosts in the air. Everything went still and silent as they waited for the whistle, their signal to charge across Flanders and take the fight to the British.On his right, Torbjörn squinted, trying to find targets.

Within seconds, the low, awful noise of a deep airhorn replaced the sound of shells raining down. He turned around, spotting one of Germany's new Zeppelins floating majestically across the sky. He pitied the British who must face this.


	11. Neat Little Rows

"Today is the first day of the rest of your lives, cadets!"

Dozens of peaked hats flew to the air, joined by thunderous applause and cheering that could be heard for miles around. Mackenzie, and her Kaiserstadt police academy class, had done it. They had survived the hell, the torture, the brutal tests. They would soon be joining the ranks of the Kaiserstadt police force. She hugged her friends, shook hands with temporary rivals, and took part in the celebratory drinks afterward. The one - and only - goal she had dreamed of since arriving had come true.

A Kaiserstadt police officer.


	12. DD-76

He had forgotten it was today.

It almost surprised him as much as it did the young radar op, the man this entire celebration was for. He had known the kid for a year, how did he forget that his birthday was two days after his own? Come to think of it, how did the crew of DD-76 even bake a cake on-board? He didn't know their galley even had that capability.

Well, learn something new every day. Time to forget the war against the Japanese for a little while, take a load off. Remember how to be human again.


	13. Saboteur

One errant twitch, and she would be dead. One wrong move, and everything would be blown.

Olivia carefully braided the ribbon over, draping it over the box. Everything she had been working for had led up to this, to making sure this present was on its way to the right recipient. Her American benefactors didn't know the secrets she had hidden in here, and if everything went as smoothly as she wanted it to, they never would. The only difficult part would be translating from English, to Spanish, and then to German.

But that's what her Spanish contacts were for.


	14. Hasty Defense

Suka could see the American just ahead of her. He had no idea she was here. Perfect. Exactly what she wanted.

Her Kalashnikov was heavy in her hands, waiting for the moment to start shooting. Her Securitrons had reported he usually traveled with a complement of companions, but they were nowhere to be seen. Whatever. Not her problem.

She let her breath out, taking the rifle up in her sights as he walked down the dusty road. She waited.

Her breath paused as someone stepped on her back. "I would recommend against violence towards my master, Dictator of New Vegas."


	15. 10.5cm

The life of an artillery shell, when at peace, is long and uneventful.

However, take that shell and begin a war with it, and its life is short and full of excitement.

Every shell begins its life at a factory, where brass, steel, nitroglycerin, and cotton come together to form it. A vigilant, brave worker presses these together, and then a truck takes it to the large steel guns, where a battle-weary soldier shoves it into the breech, and then sends it careening across the sky where it falls upon the earth again.

Or, in this case, some poor sod.


	16. Kaiserstadt Standoff

Another showdown. Another match with her rival.

She was too damn fashionable for her own good.

Mackenzie narrowed her eyes as Selena brought out another element of her lineup. A Ludicolo. That was new.

"What happened to your Drifblim? Saving it for last?"

"Sent her off to my brother. Couldn't justify her place in my team."

"Didn't know my Frosslass scared her that much."

Selena rolled her eyes, scoffing. "As if. Are you done stalling, or do you want to lose now?"

"I don't lose," Mackenzie growled. "You're gonna wish you kept the Drifblim. Might have helped you out some."


	17. Party Night

Olivia perfectly played the role of a surprised guest, pretending to be aghast with horror at the events unfolding before her. The Abwehr knew how to pick their poisons well. It was perfect timing that none knew the birthday boy was investigating her section for spies, and that the Abwehr was on to the Department's suspicions.

"I...I didn't know he was allergic," one of the women said. She had baked the cake, but didn't know Olivia had swapped it out at the last second.

"It's not your fault," a captain said, consoling her. "You didn't know."

Good thing Olivia did.


	18. Verdun

The pop of party festivities had, for a moment, brought Reinhardt back to Verdun, back to the trenches and smoke. For a split second, Reinhardt had forgotten where he was, watching over a horde of pickelhaubes bounce across a green field as a machine gun echoed. Horrid black smoke rose from the fields, like tendrils of a terrible octopus.

He blinked, and the horrors of 1918 were gone. He was not at war. He was at home, surrounded by friends. Torbjörn, Brigitte, Angela, Lieutenant Ackermann, among others. The pickelhaubes had been replaced by party hats.

He was safe, for once.


	19. Fugitive Motel

"I get the sense you don't like it."

McCree looked at Ashe, who disdainfully looked down on the cake he held in his hands. She had just taken a finger, taste-testing the icing he had made and layered - more accurately slathered - on top of it. She cocked an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's chocolate."

"Well, yeah. I...I thought women liked chocolate."

She frowned, furrowing her brow. "This one doesn't."

".....oh."

"Bob!" she yelled. Immediately, her butler, a hulking beast of a man, lumbered in, wearing a tiny party hat. "Bob. Take that stupid hat off."

He looked sad.


	20. Black Forest

Stalag 13 did not often get birthdays. But, there was always one every year that Klink valued, one he made sure Sergeant Schultz was always aware of and helped him celebrate.

Klink's.

He had the same request every year. A Bavarian Black Forest cake, topped with the freshest strawberries, decadent chocolate icing and enough layers to make anyone envious.

"Schultz, why is this vanilla?"

"Oh, Herr Commandant, we ran out of chocolate, so I had to get vanilla!"

Klink looked up at the fat sergeant, who smirked, proud of himself.

"How can it be 'Black Forest' if it's white, Schultz?"


	21. Bird's Nest

The previous occupant's nest was well-sited, all things considered. It afforded her a 360-degree view of the Italian countryside, and so far, the Germans in the valley didn't know that their overwatch was dead. Ana had meant to deal with the body, but a blood-stained letter falling out of his field blouse caught her attention. Her German was rusty, admittedly, but she could parse the words. The sniper Ana had killed was writing to a lover, wishing he could come come and embrace her once more. Instead, he was here, in Italy, fighting a war he barely even cared for.


	22. Religion

"Yo, Reyes, you're Baptist, right?"

 

Gabriel frowned, glancing at the Marine in the foxhole across from him.

 

"What the hell makes you think I'm Baptist? Do I sound like Bowler?"

 

"Nah, but, like, you're Bolivian, aren't you?"

 

He blinked once, then twice, trying to find logic and failing. "What the fuck are you talking about, Donaldson?"

 

Another Marine rolled his eyes. "He's trying to say you're Hispanic, Reyes."

 

"First of all, I'm from Los Angeles. Second of all, I'm not Baptist, I'm Catholic, you idiots. Third of all, why the hell do any of you care?"

 

"Just curious is all."


	23. Peace on Earth

"This is the legacy I've built. This is what America was founded upon."

Nick scoffed, smoking a cigarette. "You didn't build this."

"What?" Harvey asked, turning around. "What do you mean? Who else could have taken this anarchist wasteland and created law and order out of chaos?"

"Any two-bit clown with a gun and an ounce of sense," Nick replied.

Harvey smirked, shaking a finger at him. "That's what they all say. And they're right. Anyone can. But it takes a motivated man, a soldier, to build a lasting peace. Today, I've done that. So, scoff all you want, Nick."


	24. Danger Close

"You!" Price shouted, pointing at an FSB trooper nearby. "Radio for an evac, now!"

A flurry of Russian accompanied the soldier as he grabbed his radio. Price could translate, but there was a more pressing matter on his hands.

Like Glaz, lying on the ground in front of him, having taken a bullet from an enemy sniper. Blood seeped onto his green and yellow uniform as he kept pressure on the wound, but Glaz's arms were weak. Price could only do so much as he ripped a bandage out of a pack.

Price was not about to lose another soldier.


	25. Coat of Arms

"You are not joining the military."

"The world is at war, mother," Fareeha said, furrowing her brow. "Why should we stand by and do nothing but watch?"

"This war is nothing new. When the British were here in 1916, do you know what I did?"

"I have seen the uniform, mother. I know you fought for the Turks."

Ana sighed, shaking her head. "Yes. I did. And it cost me my eye. What do you think the British will take from you?"

"The British aren't our enemy anymore!"

"No, it's the Germans and Italians, isn't it? Just like the Turks."


	26. Typhoon

There was a lot to be said of what war did to a man. Jack could remember how back in 1941 - felt like decades ago at this point - Gabriel had a quiet air of confidence about him, the sort of swagger that told the world he could do anything. Now, with Christmas just around the corner, that confident step was a muted lurch.

Jack watched the Marine step over a fuel hose, regarding with curiosity the ongoings of TF38. "Think we'll get leave soon?"

"No," Gabriel replied.

"Why not?"

"Call it instinct."

"Heard about your buddy."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that."


	27. Chateau

Amélie stared at the chateau that, for the most part, had been in her family's hands for centuries. She could usually find comfort in knowing that this was her sanctuary, a place few could intrude upon her and interrupt her thoughts.

But, instead of wine and song filling the air, she toured her home hearing the screams of dying GIGN agents and the iron smell of blood invading her nose. Their medic did his best to patch some of them up, and he was good, but not good enough for many more.

"Please leave," Amélie said flatly to Gustave Kateb.


	28. T-72BU

"Sound off!" Price shouted, coughing as the dust floated through the air, covering the tiny hallway they had ducked into. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good," one of the newer SAS recruits said, jerking a thumbs-up at him.

"That was a fuckin' T-90 and I'm still breathing," Scout shouted, his Brooklyn accent coming through loud and clear. "I'm more than alright, I'm fuckin' awesome!"

"Then what's that blood on your cheek?" Price asked.

Scout looked confused, dabbing at his face. "Huh. Well, shit, it ain't mine."

"You sure?" Price questioned, shining a light on him to check.

Small, but there. Entrance wound.


End file.
